Only You
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: NaruxHina. "I want you and only you." These were their words, their promise, and persecution be damned, they intend to keep it! M for Lemons,excessive violence. Minor: KibaxIno LeexSaku NejixTen ShikaxTema ShinoxHanabi older KakaxAnko KurexAsuma TsuxJira
1. I Do it for You

**Attention! Could I PLEASE get some more reviews for: To the Stars and Beyond? I'm thinking about putting Hinata in there, but I need some feedback, and I have so very few reviews on it!**

He pushed her away, the taste of her still fresh upon his lips, and she looked at him with uncertainty, emerald meeting sapphire.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. This is wrong. I...don't feel the same."

He turned round, his back to her, and suddenly, his eyes went wide, as he saw her, running away, in the distance.

"Hinata!"

A full moon shone down on a him, as he ran through the streets at a breakneck pace, his blond hair a dead giveaway for his identity.

"Gotta hurry. Gotta hurry...

--

He burst through her door, and the moment it left his field of vision, he threw a shuriken-

Knocking the knife forth from her hand, which had been raised over her head, ready to rush down and end her life.

Before she could do anything else, he rushed forward, and kicking the weapon into the far corner of her scarce room, seized her roughly her by the shoulders. "What the hell are you doing?!"

His expression was one of pure fury, why the hell did she just try to-

Yet she showed no reaction, only to hang her head sadly.

He would have none of this!

Shaking her roughly, he forced her to look up at him, meeting the confusion in his eyes. "Why were you-

Suddenly, something snapped, and she screeched at him, with all her fury, eyes red from crying.

"ITS YOUR FAULT!"

Taken aback, he gaped for a moment, shock wiping out the anger-

Until it roared back in full force, with confusion plastered all over his face.

"What? What'd I do?"

Tears pooled in her lavender eyes now, and small hiccups escaped her, shaking her trembling form.

"I've been trying (sob) so hard (sob), so very hard, and you (sob) never even-

Her body began to shake now, trembling whilst her huiccups subsided, and now she started to sob.

"Noticed me...Not even once....

Realization dawned, he shook her gently. "Hinata, I did notice-

But now anger was set upon _her _face, as she slapped his hands away. "LIAR! You only paid attention to Sakura! You never even LOOKED at me!" She shrieked this with all her pent up grief and sorrow, feeling utterly alone and desolate, having witnessed Sakura's confession of her love to him.

Then that kiss...

She had taken him away from her!

And he LET her!

"Hinata wait! I didn't-

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear it!"

So distraught was she, that in a moment of loss, she did the one thing she thought she would never EVER do.

She hurt him.

Arching her hand back, chakra swirled in her palm.

"I'm telling you, you got it all wrong-

He never saw it coming, so busy was he trying to explain himself.

Then she lunged forward, smashingher palm against his face, in a rather nasty Jyuuken, that left an instant bruise instantly visible as a dark splotch set upon his right cheek.

So great was the impact, that he reeled back a step, stars exploding before his vision, ringing through his head like a dull bell.

Yet at last he recovered, and then blinked, pain numbed from further shock.

"That hurt... he mumbled, shocked that one so gentle would _ever_ resort to such brutality.

_'Why...._

He had only seen her get angry once, and that was WAY back during the chunin exams...

The impact was now drawing blood from his face , and trickling onto the floor

The red of anger fading from her vision, Hinata realized what she had done, and she was horrified.

She immediately paled, as she witnessed the stunned look he bore, and her eyes grew wide.

"Naruto-kun I-I-I-I-

It became too much for her.

She lost all feeling in her legs, and falling from his grasp, collapses upon the floor, curling her knees up against her chest, and crying loudly into them...

Only to feel his arms encircle her.

"I'm sorry." Came his dull murmur.

He knew not what else to say, she didn't want to listen to him, even though this was a HUGE misunderstanding.

What else could he do?

She was too weak to resist, and just melted into then, crying with all her might, in a most piteous wail, that would break the heart of any man, as hot tears stained his black shirt wet, for he had forgone his usual jumpsuit today, and was now clad in a basic black tee with the Konoha symbol on the front, and dark, faded navy blue jeans.

"Why? Why did you have to do that to me?

"Hinata-

She glared at him, and violently slapped his arms away, scooting back a bit from him as she did so.

"Tell me! Why did you do that?!"

"If you'll just let me-

"NO! Nevermind, I'm sick of this!"

Anger twisted his face.

"Let me get a word in here!"

"You don't understand! You never did! You just flung yourself at Sakura, and-and-and-

Her emotions overwhelmed her again

His words, they suddenly shatter reality for her.

"I didn't."

She snaps her head up.

"Nani?"

He looks her square in the eye.

"Hinata-chan, I turned Sakura _down."_

Her mouth opens in a silent 0.

"B-But the kiss-

He shook his head.

"She kissed _me_. In case you didn't notice, I pushed her away, didn't you see that?"

She hadn't.

The moment Sakura had kissed Naruto, she had looked away.

What a turn of events, but still, she doubted, for she had good reason to.

And he saw the hesitation in her eyes.

His hand lifts her chin up, and the the other gently brushes her still falling tears away.

"Hinata-chan, Why do you think I came here?"

His free hand now moves to brush away a strand of dark, navy blue hair from her face, whilst the other pulled her forward, ever so slowly.

"I don't wanna be with Sakura-chan, I wanna be with-

He paused, and they were inches from the other.

A whisper, heartfelt words pass his lips, as his eyes slide shut.

"You, Hinata-chan. You and only you."

A sob escaped her.

"Naruto-kun, you don't know how m-much I-

Before she can finish, his lips, moist and wet, are pressed against her own, in a soft, gentle kiss, just like her, as his hands slide down to her hips, to hold her steady, as he pushed his mouth smoothly against hers.

They continued the innocent kiss, until he felt something brush against his bottom lip, and realized it was Hinata's tongue. What was she doing? He opened his mouth to ask her but her tongue slowly made it's way inside, making him arch a black eyebrow in surprise. _'Neh? This is different..._

He didn't know what to do, it felt nice but, well it was quite unusual for him, having never really kissed anyone before, and just acting on his saiyan instincts for this kiss. But he enjoyed it and decided to take pleasure in it now, then ask questions later. _'Meh. Who cares...This is nice..._

Hinata had enjoyed only lip contact with Naruto but she wanted to try something else, something she had seen Neji and Tenten do. So when she shyly licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, she assumed he knew what she was doing. The feeling of kissing him with her tongue was so much better than simple lip contact, even more sparks shot down her spine as he allowed her tongue entry.

Naruto rubbed her back soothingly whilst Hinata occupied her hands with his hair, both of them wrapped up in the tender moment, in no hurry to go anywhere, just enjoying the other, body and soul.

Then Hinata realized exactly what she was doing, and even though she wasn't blushing anymore, she still felt _terribly _embarrassed for doing this kind of thing on the spur of the moment.

Then she got the shock of her life, as Naruto gently placed his hand behind her head, and keeping her lips pressed against his, pushed back, returning the kiss, as he got his other arm free, and wrapped it around her waist, digging his fingers into her exposed midriff, making her shiver as they gently dug into the bare skin of his waist.

_'It feels...so...good..._

--

Breaking for air, his back is now against the wall of her room, and she closes her eyes, giving a small sigh, as she rests against him, his arms encircling her, in a loose embrace.

Again she collapsed into joyous sobs, and the words hitched in his throat, but it was a good feeling, because now she was happy.

So he didn't mind being speechless for a bit-

So,for the first time, he now looked at her, _really _looked at her, as if seeing her in an entire new light, the light as one of his precious people, no even _higher_ than that.

She was _his _hime, his precious girl.

She still wore the long sleeved heavy jacket as always, yet now, a pair of firm double D breasts were pushing the coat outwards, and as his eyes traveled down her form, and her backside, which fit snugly against her slacks, her wide hips, pressing against her pants, all the fine features of a budding young woman.

He could see that she had filled out quite nicely, or to be more precise-

Hinata had grown up.

And she was _beautiful._

What the blazes had kept him from seeing Hinata like this?

Had he really been _that _blinded by Sakura?

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Suddenly slapped out of his reverie, he looked down, into her pale lavender eyes, which were still swimming with happy tears, as she clung to him tightly, her head resting on his chest, his steady heartbeat sounding in her ears.

"Eh?"

"D-Do you r-remember?"

He looked at her, tilting his head.

"Remember what?"

She gave a small giggle.

"A few months ago, remember?"

His eyes softened, as he recalled the events of the past, or a few months ago, to be precise, then he blushed, as he recalled the _finer_ details of said event.

"Oh! You mean the mission!"

--

(Flashback)

"Eh?"

Who was that he heard?

Looking to Kiba and Akamaru, he was just met with a mysterious smile, whilst Shino still looked to be quite miffed at him, for not remembering his name.

"Somebody there?"

When he didn't seem to get it, the Inuzuka jerked his head in the direction of the corner fence.

"Well then, why don't ya go see who it is?"

Shrugging, he turned in that direction...

--

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

_Is that...Naruto?_

Ducking behind the fence, as he suddenly looked her way, and she turned a bright red as she ducked back behind the fence.

_Eep! It is!_

The sound of voices, then footsteps....

_I knew he had returned, but I-I-I-_

She can feel the deep crimson blush in her face, just from thinking about him.

_It's been three years! I-I don't know what to say!_

"Oh! There you are, Hinata!"

_Ah! What should I do?! He's so close!_

His eyes lock with hers, and lost in his cerulean gaze, she feels as if she'll faint.

_He's too close!_

"Ne, Hinata-chan, I need you to come with me!"

_I can't faint!_

"Wh-Why?"

_I won't faint!_

"I need another teammate!"

_No fainting!_

At this, her heart beats like a jackhammer.

"N-Nani? You want me to be your new teammate?"

He nods enthusiastically, wearing a wide grin.

_'He may look different, but he's still the same Naruto that I-I-I-_

"Sure! I bet you kick even _more _ass now than before!"

_-Love.._

The compliment calms her, and she shies her face away.

_But I have a mission..._

"Come Hinata-chan!" He whined pleadingly. "Pleeeaaaaase?"

At this, his pleading blue eyes, and the fact that he said he _needs _her, all thoughts of her current assignment are blown out the window, and with a monumental will of effort, she nods.

"Hai, Na-Naruto-kun, I'll b-be happy to be y-your t-teammate....

And only then did she faint-

Accidentally falling right into Naruto's arms-

(P.O.V. Ends)

"Gah! Hinata-chan?!"

Just as Kiba and Shino came around the corner.

The Inuzuka laughed.

" Heh, looks like she still hasn't gotten over it."

"Over what?" Asked the blond, but Kiba just smirked and walked off.

"Come on Shino. We don't need Hinata for this mission."

The Aburame stared at the two for a second longer, before following his friend, keeping pace with him seconds later.

"Kurenai-sensei isn't going to like this."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Oh lighten up! Hinata hasn't seen Naruto in _three _years."

A wicked grin twisted his face, and he gave a mock cackle, whilst both Shino and Akamaru sweatdropped at his roudy behavior.

"So lets have the two love birds reaquiant themselves with each other, and who knows?"

Gleefully, he rubbed his hands together, a master plan already in the works.

"We just might get those two paired up...

(End flashback)

--

Alas, they were not given time to reminisce over the rest of that long month as-

Rapid footfalls were heard, and a small gasp snuck past Hinata's lips.

Naruto glanced down to her, confusion showing on her face.

"Who's that?"

Her pale eyes widened as she heard voices, then someone began banging on her door.

"Hinata-sama! Open the door!"

_'Oh no!'_

"Open it this _instant!"_

Hands flying to her face, she stifle a gasp, then turning to Naruto, began shoving him towards the window, speaking in a hushed tone, as he ground his heels in, not understanding the reason for his hasty departure.

"Go! You have to get out of here!"

"No! Not till you tell me who that is!"

The pounding increased, and now multiple voices could be heard, each one demanding her to open the door.

"My father can't see you here! Please go!" She pleaded, giving him the puppy dog eyes. and at this Naruto relented, springing to the windowsill

But not before he quickly halted, spinning on one heel-

Suddenly wrapped Hinata into a fierce hug, while giving the Hyuga girl the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced in her young life.

A kiss, that left Hinata breathless and the room spinning in her eyes as he pulled away, and as he did, he thrust a small box into her hands.

"Nani? What is-

But by then was out the window, leaping down and out of sight, his hushed words echoing after him, as he landed smoothly on the ground.

"Ja ne, Hinata-chan!"

The shy Hyuuga touched a hand to her right cheek, a deep pink blush on her face.

"Ja ne, Naruto-kun."

--

Seconds later, the door was broken down, and Hiashi, along with several guards, rudely barged into her room-

Only to find Hinata in bed sleeping 'soundly', her chest rising and falling steadily her body snuggled warmly under the covers.

Several of the men blushed for intruding on the sleep of the heiress, and as a result, each of them did an about face, and left the room, leaving Hiashi alone with his daughter, as he dismissed them.

"Hmm...

His piercing eyes ran over the room, the veins of his kekei genkai throbbing upon the sides of his eyes, as his all seeing byakugan pierced through everything-

Unfortunately, the clan head was not so easily fooled when it came to genjutsu, and he immediately saw through it to the broken window, and then the box that contained her diary, hidden under her pillow.

Who would give his daughter a gift? Who would desire one as weak as she? He had planned to publicly disown her, after she was horribly beaten by Neji, but in the wake of Sasuke's betrayal, then her sudden improvement he had forgotten to do so, then even reinstated her as clan heiress.

Perhaps that was a mistake on his part.

Eyes darting to the window again, he spied the faint image of Naruto, running off into the distance, and at this he scowled darkly, coming to the obvious conclusion that the 'street rat' had been seeing his daughter, who was still nobility, thanks to her rapid improvement over the last three years.

Hinata had to make a concious effort to keep her eyes from opening, as she felt the piercing stare of her father's byakugan upon her.

But his words, they sent a chill down her spine, all the same.

"Sleep well, my daughter, for this is the last time you, or that Uzumaki brat, will enjoy a peaceful slumber, ever again."

Then he shut the door behind himself, and left, and only when Hinata heard the door to his room close, and then latch itself shut, and when her byakugan did not find anyone in the halls, did she take the box from under her pillow.

It was bound with a lavender ribon, and a card that read:

_To Hinata-chan!_

She tucked it into her pocket, then gingerly undid the ribbon and upon pulling it away, the box fell apart-

She opened the box now, gingerly lifting the heavy lid-

Her mouth worked, but no words came out as she saw the gift, and it took her breath away...

In her hands, about the size of her head, was a lavender heart, a light purple color in the middle, whilst the outer edges were inlaid with a slight tint of orange and blue, which everyone knew to be Naruto's favorite colors.

Yet, it was incredibly light, though her attention was not focused on its weight.

No, her eyes were glued to another engraving, this one on the heart itself, but it looked smoother, more delicate, and with great finesse.

It read:

_To the only girl who ever understood me:_

_I hope she understands the significance of this gift._

Ever so carefully, Hinata clutched the delicate gift to her chest, holding it tightly, yet gently, so as not to break it.

Several moments of silence passed, but at last, the words came, yet they were a soft whisper, as she closed her eyes, and reveled in the moment, a small smile pulling at her lips, a light red blush upon her face.

"I love it."

This gave her a strong conviction, a promise, one she was determined to keep.

So what if she was persecuted by her family?

Who cared if her father knew, or dissaproved of her new relationship with Naruto?

None of that mattered now.

For the first time, in a long time-

She was happy.

Hinata Hyuuga was in love.


	2. Mission?

**And now, I shall shed some light on the mysterious bloodline limit I have given Naruto, and the main reason he even got into the Hyuuga compound undetected....**

From out of nowhere, Naruto suddenly landed in the street with a crash, face first, and exploding dust everywhere.

_'Darn it, I still can't stick the landing...  
_

With a groan and a cough, he picked himself up, ignoring the odd looks sent his way, as he ran into the Hokage tower...

Another _flawless _entrance as usual.

Sarcasm intended...

--

Tsunade arched an eyebrow, as an out of breath Naruto burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late!"

She looked to the clock, and allowed a small smile to tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Actually...you're early, by at least five minutes."

He chuckled sheepishly.

"Ehehe....Well better safe than sorry!"

"How did you get here so fast anyway?"

He beamed brightly.

"Easy grandma! I ran!"

WHAM!

He cringed as she smacked him hard on the head, leaving a large welt there.

"Early or not, I TOLD you not to call me that!"

Whilst he babbled his apologies, he mentally reflected on the _real _reason he was on time.

Janpugan.

_His _special ability, a rare one of a kind, kekei genkai, that allowed him to _jump _as he called it, instantaneously, to any place, just so long as he had comitted that seen that area, or at least committed it to memory.

He was still new to it, as he had only awakened it about a month ago, on that mission with Hinata, and had kept it a secret, even from her.

Well, if you could go anywhere you wanted, just so long as you saw it, just _once, _wouldn't you keep quiet about it to?

Last night had been a hastle though, as he had been forced to just charge into the Hyuuga complex, _knowing _he was spotted a mile off, just to see Hinata's room, and get a layout of the compound in general.

Not to mention all the guards he had encountered.

He cringed at the memory.

Even now, his body still stung from several nearly fatal Jyuuken strikes, and beneath his faded black tee and jeans, he was practially bruised to the bone, and it hurt just to move-

But it was all worth it, he told himself it was _so _worth it.

Now, it didn't matter if they had seen him last night.

_Now, _all he had to do was picture her room, and he could see Hinata whenever he wanted...

The energy began to rise, and he quickly quelled it, lest he just vanish right before Tsunade's eyes, an action that would doubtlessly give rise to many a question, questions he did not want to answer.

"So....am I going on a mission?" He asked eagerly, and the fifth Hokgae couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, but not just you."

"Eh?"

She waved to a pile of papers on her desk.

"Its rather odd, but the client personally requested for you to be on this team."

"Team?"

He was hopelessly lost now.

She smiled, and looked to the door.

"You can come in now."

With a small creak, the finely crafted knob turned and the door slid aside-

Revealing none other than....

Hinata.

The Hokage looked at the clock again, and shrugged.

"Oh, you're early too."

His eyes went wide a bit, as did hers, her mouth slightly agape, as they had both been kept in the dark about this, until now.

A light pink blush lit the Hyuuga heiress's face, and she seemed to be controlling it.

In the background, Naruto could hear his fellow blond explaining something about the rest of the team-

But her words fell on deaf ears, even as the others filed in seconds later, just outlines to them, as they had eyes only for the other, at this very moment.

Slowly, the shy Hyuuga nudged past the unknown individuals, mumbling apologies, as she slowly wafted her way across the room, until she was finally less than a foot from Naruto, standing directly before him, looking up slightly.

He had no idea what she was after-

Until she suddenly threw her arms about his neck, and her lips touched his, in a quick, chaste kiss, one that lasted for but a second, until she pulled away, blushing madly from the bold action.

"Th-Thank you for the g-gift, Naruto-kun...

Taking it the wrongest way possible, everyone else, with the exception of Kiba, gaped, and upon a cursory glance, Naruto saw the rest of the rookie nine assembled, with the abscence of Sai.

All except Kiba, who held a hand out to Shino, smirking triumphantly, and crowing his victory.

"Aha! Less than a year! Pay up Shino, you lost!"

Shino silently handed a wad of bills to his friend.

Sakura bit her lip and looked away, visibly pained, much to the distress of Lee, whilst Neji was busy glaring daggers at Naruto, arms crossed menacingly over his chest.

"Uzumaki, if you should do anything to upset Hinata-sama...

He left the threat hanging in the air, and the blond paled, before Hinata came to his rescue, speaking without a stammer for once in her life, as she got between them and the glare.

"Neji-san! Naruto-kun would _never _do that to me!"

She looked to said blond, as if to make a point, with nothing but the purest of pure love in her lovely lavender eyes.

"Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun is kind, and-and sweet, and caring-and-and-

Abruptly she glared at her cousin, _really _angry for once in her life.

"He really really cares for me! So be nice to him!"

Realizing what she had just said, it took all her willpower to not faint, right here and now, whilst everyone was again dumbstruck by her fierce and firey outburst.

Yet, strengthened by her words, and finding his voice, the hyperactive blond finally spoke up, in his defense.

"Y-Yeah! And who are you to go around spouting that crap about me upsetting Hinata-chan?!"

As he said this, his hand seized hers, and the two lovebirds suddenly blushed as their fingers delicately laced themselves together.

One though ran through their minds.

_'Wow...A perfect fit...._

"Just remember what I said," Neji grunted and looked away, whilst Tenten did her best to placate him.

Tired of this mushy gushy stuff, Tsunade rolled her eyes, and coughed getting everyone's attention.

"Now, if you'll let me explain the mission...


	3. Enemies?

Naruto did a double take, as Tsunade explained the setup for the mission.

"Eh? _Four _teams?"

The fifth Hokage nodded.

"The first team will be comprised of you, Hinata, and Sakura."

At this, both Chunin, as the blond had been promoted only just the other day, silently thanked Kami, for being paired together, and the shy Hyuuga dared to give Naruto's hand an almost imperceptible squeeze, one that sent warm tingles through his body, a goofy grin twisting his mouth upward, seconds later.

As the other teams were explained, Naruto seemed to space out for a bit, his thoughts on her, but when Hinata nudged him slightly, he blinked, and was able to catch the basic details of the mission-

And he immediately wished he hadn't.

"Capture?"

Tsunade shot him a glare.

"Yes Naruto, the target needs to be brought back _alive."_

Surprisingly, Hinata cut her off-

"Hokage-sama, if there are four teams, and everyone is already paired up-

Catching her drift, the Godaime smirked.

"Right on the money, Hinata. The fourth team will be comprised of a two man cell. One who has a close personal relation to the client, and you all know the other-

A sharp banging on the door, and amidst the startled looks, the blond rolled her eyes, mildly annoyed at the intrusion.

"Come in."

"It's about damn time!" Shouted a voice from the other side.

-And seconds later, a tall, lean, muscular man kicked the ancient frame in, making quite the explosive entrance.

His brown eyes glittered with annoyance, and his short, rough, strawberry blond hair was a sharp contrast to them, making him stick out like a sore thumb-

-As if the giant cleaver, wrapped in bandages on his back, didn't make him a dead giveaway.

He wore dark robes, and a white nakama underneath.

His eyes ran over everyone, and apparently finding fault with each of them, he shook his head in disdain.

"Come on grandma, is this _really_ the best you could find?"

Everyone's jaw dropped, even Naruto was gobsmacked, at his nickname for her being used.

Yet oddly enough, the fiery blond Hokage made no move to pound the crud out of the man, and only shot him a wry smile.

"Everyone, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, he'll be accompanying you halfway."

The man raised a hand in greeting, but his eyes lingered on Hinata, for just a second too long, in Naruto's opinion.

"Yo."

Naruto shot him a glare, and Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

But before anymore could be said, another entered this one through the window, followed by a yawn, as his antique sandals clattered to a halt on the floor

"Ah. Sorry I'm late, I was busy with research-

His eyes suddenly fell on Hinata and Naruto, and a grin twisted his face.

"Well well, When did _this _happen?"

Naruto's jaw veritably dropped right then and there.

"Pervy sage?!"

The Toad Sage smirked, refusing to let the comment get to him.

"That's the great Jiraiya-_sama_to you, gaki."

After a brief sweatdrop, the rookie nine each bowed to the sannin, but Naruto shook his head insistently, and prevented Hinata from doing so, knowing that his sensei would be apt to try something perverted.

Not getting it, she gave him a mildy perplexed look, one that made him blush, ever so slightly, before speaking.

"Don't bow to _him _Hinata-chan_! _He's nothing more than a grumpy old _perv_!"

Sakura was glaring at the Sannin as well, having been made aware of his lechery, on the second attempt to retrieve Sasuke.

And as Naruto said 'perv' he jabbed an accusing finger at the elderly man, having every right to do so, as he had witnessed many an act of perversion under his tutelage, not to mention the fact that he had nearly been turned into one himself.

"Really?" She asked innocently, drawing an instantaneous nod from the blond, who then proceeded to explain his many escapades and troubles with the sanin, an action which caused everyone to look at the sannin pointedly, who was now getting quite annoyed with the insults, much to Ichigo's amusement, who was watching the entire fiasco with a twinkle in his eye.

"Having some trouble, sensei?"

Jiraiya glared daggers at him, clearly ticked.

"Whaddya think?!"

However, at the mention of sensei, the focus had been shifted, and now Naruto looked from the robed man, to Jiraiya, who literally had steam coming out of his ears, indicating how cheesed off he was by this point.

"Eh? Pervy sage, this guy's your student?"

"_Former _student, and I've learned a helluva lot more from him than you.", Ichigo declared, matter-of-factly, arms crossed before his chest.

Hinata peered closely at the two.

"But that makes no sense. You look to be at least twenty-

-and Jiraiya-sama is at least forty." Finished Neji, equally perplexed by this point.

Ichigo grinned. "Sharp. I expected as much from the Hyuuga clan-

And much to Naruto's dismay, he then knelt down to kiss Hinata's hand.

"But I didn't think you'd figure me out that easily."

Said Hyuuga blushed, and promptly yanked her hand away from his grip.

"Please do not do that."

Shikamaru swallowed nervously, as he watched Naruto's free hand ball into a fist, and for good reason, even though the look on his face was blank, anyone could see that he was angry.

_'Oh boy. This is gonna get troublesome.'_

Choji tsked, and shook his head as the blond suddenly leaked a massive amount of killer intent, and then growling, mad everyone else wince, as he took a solitary step forward-

To roughly shove Ichigo away, and back into Jiraiya.

His eyes glimmered red, only briefly, before fading backt to blue, but that mean he was _truly _angry.

"You heard her. Hands _off_."

Ichigo glared right back, hand straying to the giant sword on his back, as he picked himself up, more so angry at the shove, than the matter of Hinata.

"And if I refuse?"

Naruto scowled, and refusing to answer, instead took a step forward-

Instantly, he was across the room, with a kunai drawn, and held at Kurosaki's chest, but his wrist had been seized, and now was held away, and off to one side.

Ichigo grinned, as strain showed on the face of the jinchuuriki.

"Nice reaction, but-

With a twist of his wrist, and some words muttered under his breath, he suddenly catapaulted the blond across the room, and into the wall just by touching his chest with one hand.

Hinata glared viciously at the brash man, and her pale eyes shone with a fierce inner fire, not seen before.

It was clear to see that they were about to go at it, and had Jiraiya not gotten in between them, a miniature war would have likely ensued.

Shoving them apart, the exasperated sannin huffed, and taking a deep breath, calmed himself, as Hinata helped up a stunned Naruto.

"Well, we're not setting out until tommorrow, so why don't we all just meet up at the gate?"

"Fine by me." Naruto snarled as Hinata let go of him, sparks flying between him and the strawberry blond.

"Sounds good." Came Kurosaki's dead even reply, as Jiraiya released the nelson he had on his longtime apprentice.

Thinking the matter resolved, Jiraiya clapped his hands together, as the two refused to even look at the other.

"Well then, I'm off!"

Yet before he went anywhere, he rounded the desk, and did something that would have, under most circumstances, gotten him killed.

He kissed Tsunade, right on the cheek, just a peck but nothing more.

Everyone's jaw dropped, including Ichigo's.

More surprisingly, was when she returned the kiss in kind, with a wry grin set upon her face.

The Toad Sage gave a wicked grin, then spun on one heel.

"Later."

And with that, he was out the window in a flash, leaving the now very confused rookie nine behind, and one VERY miffed Naruto, who had difficulty controlling himself, lest he go after Ichigo again.

With a grunt, he turned and stalked off, followed seconds later by Hinata, but not before she paused to give Ichigo a dirty look, one whose unspoke meaning was abundantly clear.

Stay away from me.

_--_

He got five steps out the door, before her arms encircled him, stopping him in midstride.

His anger washed away instantly, and a deep sigh rattled through him, as her head lay on his back.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that."

Blushing lightly, she shook her head.

The way he had been so protective back there-

It only gave further prove to the fact that he truly cared for her.

"Uh-uh. You had every right to-

Her hands moved from his chest, sought out his hands, and upon finding them, squeezed down gently.

-Naruto-kun."

He shifted in her grip, and turned round to embrace her, a bit clumsily at first, as it was not everyday he hugged a beautiful girl, but when she gave a happy sigh, and nuzzled into his chest, it felt totally natural, as if he had done this many a time before.

He looked down at her, and for a moment, focused on her pale lavender eyes.

"Thanks, Hinata-hime."

At this, she flushed a pale pink, but again, miracuosly controlled her infamous crimson blush, as she did her desire to faint.

Shyly, she moved, standing up on her tiptoes, to caress his cheek with her own, then whispering his name, caused him to turn his head-

"No, thank _you, _Naruto-kun."

Just in time for her lips to capture his own, in a chaste kiss, that spoke volumes, of her love for him, complete, total, and unconditional.

Stiff at first, then slowly, his right hand moved to encircle her waist, whilst his left stroked her rich navy blue hair, his fingers running through it, to feel the skin of her back, underneath her heavy jacekt.

Her arms moved up to go around his neck, and she relaxed into the embrace, as he tilted his head to the side, eyes sliding shut in mirroring hers, so as to allow her better access.

A small whimper escaped her, as his hands rested on her waist, and squeezed slightly, but then she slowly pushed herself against him, bumping him up against the nearby wall, and holding him there.

Shyly, she again licked at his lips, and this time, he allowed her full access of his mouth, control which he did not want back, and allowed her to have.

With a small sigh, and a muffled giggle, she blindly reached up to play at his blond hair with her hands

There was no rush in their kisses, their passion was slow and deliberate, as they explored the other, shyly, timidly, in their second shared kiss.

So wrapped up were they in each other-

That they were left oblivious of the door opening just a crack, only for Lee to shut it just as fast.

Behind the door, he shushed everyone.

"Perhaps we should leave through the window."

Everyone did so, smiling, except Neji, who looked through the door with his byakugan-

Only for his teammates to shove him forward.

"Neji! Let them have their peace!"

Grumbling, he at first refused to move-

Another push, this one from Tenten, got him out the window, and Lee managed a laugh, as the proud Hyuuga nearly fell flat on his face-

Leaving him and Sakura in the room, with Tsunade and Ichigo.

Sakura was also looking longingly at the door, her lower lip jutting out slightly, almost as if she were going to cry.

Lee scratched the back of his head, then spoke.

"Sakura-chan? Are you-

At his words, she suddenly looked away, smiling.

"Oh! I'm fine!"

The bushy browed youth thought otherwise.

"No... you don't seem so...

She laughed and waved him off.

"Really, I'm fine!"

But to the taijutsu master, her laugh, once a source of great joy and bliss for him, it now sounded...

_Hollow._

Her sudden exit following, was a bit too hasty as well, and he was not given a chance to probe further.

With a bow to Tsunade, he too, sprang out the window.

--

The minute he was gone, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, why did she have to pick blondie?"

"Who, Hinata?" Quipped Tsunade.

Kurosaki shook his head, brow furrowed in concentration.

"No, not that. I meant, why does he have to come?"

The Hokage sighed.

"Its a risky gamble I'll admit, and it may draw the Akatsuki out-

She looked at him pointedly.

"But that's the reason you and Jiraiya are going along."

The man growled, and began pacing back and forth.

"Why do I feel like this is a freakin' suicide mission?"

"In all likelihood it is, protecting an individual from enemies, that may even include the Akatsuki themselves....


	4. Determination

Everyone could not help but turn from what they were doing, to stare, as Naruto and Hinata walked by.

Hand in hand.

Immediately, whispers started to run through the Leaf.

"She's going out with the demon?"

"Does Hiashi know about this?"

And other hateful whispers, that were too foul for me to write here.

"Why do they have to stare...Murmured Naruto, completely comfortable, but rather annoyed, by the jeering glares, the hateful words, whilst Hinata was anything but angry, instead happy as a clam, a blissfully shy smile set upon her face.

_He _was holding her hand.

_He _told her his feelings for her, even now she could _feel _it in the way he held her hand, firmly, yet gently, as if he were afraid of harming her, which meant he really _really _cared for her.

And _he _had _kissed _her.

To the shy Hyuuga, all was right in the world, just as long as she had him.

That was-_This _was, all that mattered.

She could tolerate a few harsh words, she would endure the persecution her clan was sure to bring down upon her.

It meant nothing, just so long as her Naruto-kun was with her.

He slowed, she moved closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

A happy sigh escaping her, as they continued down the village streets, now at a more leisurely pace.

"Naruto-kun....

"Hmm?"

She released his hand, to throw her arms around him, stopping, and forcing him to do so, as well

Soon, his arms moved to embrace her as well, as he received a light peck on the cheek.

He broke away reluctantly, to hold her back a bit, hands still on her waist.

Now _he _was the one blushing, as he tried to form the words.

"Um...Hinata...

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" She asked sweetly, looking up at him with her lovely lavender eyes.

Eyes that were full of love.

Love for him.

He melted, right then and there, the words suddenly incredibly easy to say.

"You...wanna go get some ramen, t-tonight?"

A light pink tinge lit her her face, but it was a pleasant one.

She was happy, and this time she did not mind the stammer.

"A-A d-date?"

He managed a stiff nod.

"If you're busy, that's fine-

She shook her head insistently, tone filled with much conviction.

"N-No! I'd love to!"

He breathed a relieved sigh.

"G-Great....

xxx

(Hokage's Office)

"Tsunade ba-chan!" Cried the blond, as he burst into her office, with haste that was unusual, even for him.

Already knowing of his 'date', she smirked.

"I take it you intend to take Hinata somewhere special?"

She nearly burst into laughter, at his crestfallen expression.

Obviously he was unaware of her extensive spy network.

"Yeah, but It has to be somewhere special."

He looked at her pleadingly, and she saw that he needed advice.

"Well...

(Hyuuga Compound)

Hinata ignored her father best she could, as she got ready for her night out.

She could feel his eyes on her, as she donned in a particularly _stunning _outfit, that she knew her blond boyfriend would love, yet it was moderate enough to not be called skimpy.

He remained silent, but eventually, he spoke.

"Going out?"

She had not forgotten his words of last night, nor did she intend to let him stand in the way of her happiness.

"Yes father."

"With whom, might I ask?"

He already knew, but apparently, he wanted to hear _her _say it.

And so she did, rather forcefully, glaring at him, via her mirror, her eyes hardening, crystalline with willpower

"With Naruto-kun."

"I forbid it."

"And I refuse to listen." Came her even reply, as she spread some eyeshadow upon her eyes.

"You are my daughter, and you will do as you are told." A forced tone entered his voice.

Annoyed, she slapped both hands down upon the makeup table, her back still to him.

"With all due respect father, I am not a child anymore."

She turned round, showing off her outfit, which fit snugly against her body, much like a glove.

"I am a young woman, and I can, no- I _will_ date Naruto-kun, with or without your permission."

xx

He had been waiting for nearly an hour, changed from his orange black jumpsuit, into a simple orange tee, and black jeans, even in casual attire he preferred these colors.

The door opened, and his jaw nearly fell to the floor, as an entirely different Hinata Hyuuga emerged.

Where once she had always worn a thick and heavy tan jacket, she now wore a purple sleeveless halter top dress, that ended a few inches above her knees.

The one piece purple dress was lovely, and the light material was thinner clinging to her large chest, whilst her rear, now round and smooth, no longer flat in _any _way, was accentuated further, by the clingy material.

Her long navy blue hair cascaded over her shoulders, in long smooth locks, and her lavender eyes were alight with laughter and love, as she covered her mouth slightly, so giggle at his stunned expression.

"Well then, shall we go?"

xxx

She noticed that they went past Ichiraku Ramen.

"Nani? Where are we going?"

He whistled innocently.

"You'll see....


	5. I Love You

Naruto ledHinata through the gates, a smile on his face.

Finally, after walking past the gates, and through the forest...

They arrive.

He burst into a clearing, and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!"

Naruto gaped as he saw where Hinata had so cleverly led him. In front of him was a large waterfall, the water gently pouring down and barely making a sound as it hit the small clear lake beneath it.

The surrounding area was covered in wet dew covered grass, the light shining off it as fireflies danced in the moonlight. He recognized this place immediately, as he had been told about it by Tsunade, but Hinata beat him to the punch before he could speak, her voice calm and soft.

"This is the Falls of Love! Legend has it that whenever two people in love with one another and come here, the waterfall will glow a bright red." She took a step forward, held out her hand, her voice eager, as was the expression on her soft face.

"Come on Naruto-kun. Let's see if the legend is true." Naruto smiled, he already knew _he _was in love with her, and this was the perfect opportunity to see if she felt the same way about him.

He stepped forward and gently placed his hand in her own, their fingers intertwining as they stood before the cascading water. Then the tow of them gasped as the falls suddenly went from their customary blue to a bright red. The glow of the red light brightly illuminated the area, and that was when Naruto knew.

He turned to face Hinata, his voice full of awe.

"You've been in love with me for a long time, haven't you, Hinata-chan?" He felt so _stupid_ for not figuring it out sooner, even though they were together now.

Hinata nodded, the red glow illuminating her long navy blue hair, and making it appear purple.

"Yes, I've had a crush on you ever since the academy, she smiled softly put her hands behind her back, her shining hair blowing in the gentle breeze. "But ever since the preliminaries, when you cheered me on, and gave me confidence and courage-

She then released his hand and took several steps out onto the water, and beckoned for him to follow. The blond was enraptured by her beauty, and he gladly did so.

_'Wow. I am really falling for her. Unbelievable.'_

Hinata then stood on the small lake, the waterfall gently pouring down beside her. With a sigh, she released her chakra, and slowly sank into the water, the cool liquid coming up to her chest. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, but he removed his jacket and also did the same, not minding the cold water.

He motioned for Hinata to continue, and she did so: "Ever since then, I wanted to be like you. I wanted to get strong and prove to everybody that I'm not some shy girl that anyone can push around." Her face fell as she continued, her voice becoming sad.

"But it was too hard. I tried and tried, but no one treated me any different." Now her face lit up again, and Naruto was happy to see that the Hyuuga was back to her new bubbly self. "But then when you told me you actually _cared-_

She swam over to him now, and gently floated in front of him as she continued,her voice still soft as silk. "And then I decided. I hated seeing you, so sad. It broke my heart when I heard how Sakura treated you like that, without a second thought for your feelings. And then everyone was always so mean to you, thinking that you were the Kyuubi's reincarnation."

Now she glided closer to him, gently placed her left hand on his whiskered face.

"But I know that's not true. You can't be the fox, you're so kind, so gentle, so giving. You're my Naruto-kun, and I love you. And as soon as I saw you fall apart, I decided that I wanted to be here for you. To help you pick up the pieces, to sow you back together and never let you fall apart again."

Naruto found himself speechless, but still she continued: "Naruto-kun, I will _never _break your heart like she did. I love you and only you." With that, she released her hands from his face wrapped her arms around his neck.

She leaned in until their lips were less than an inch apart, a pale pink blush on both of their faces. She whispered one last time as she gently pressed her voluptuos body against him. "Naruto-kun, I will _never _be done with you."

And with that, she gently pressed her lips against his.

Naruto sighed inwardly as he enjoyed Hinata's kiss, the Hyuuga girl gnetly pressing him against the bank of the lake, as they drifted in the water.

_'Damn..._

The Hyuuga pressed herself against him, slid her tonuge into his mouth, making him the happiest genin in the world as the two of them sank under the water once more.

He closed his blue eyes against the water, Then he felt his shirt come off and felt his bare chest press against Hinata's own naked upper torso. _'_

_Hello! When did she get our shirts off?!'_

He broke their passionate kiss, pulling her up from the water as he did so.

They shook the water out of their eyes, and Naruto spoke, sounding just a tad bit nervous. "Hey, aren't we a little young to be doing that? I mean come on-

Hinata looked away from him crossing her arms and covering her more than ample chest in the process.

"Naruto-kun, I love you more than anything else in the world-

She reached out to take his hands in her own, her ripe chest pressed agains him.

-And I-I have a bad feeling about our mission tommorrow. S-So-

-W-Will you be with me tonight?"

"H-Hinata-chan...

"Please Naruto-kun?" Naruto closed his eyes against the pout and turned beet red, shaking his head rapidly, water spraying every which way.

"Uh-uh! I don't want to be a dad this early!" He heard her whisper under her breath as she held her bare cleavage tightly against her chest. "Then we'll wait. Together.

THAT did it.

They were way too young...

But he just loved her too much.

Naruto sighed.

"Y-Yeah, In that case, I'll s-stay with you tonight....

Hinata giggled, wrapped her arms around him.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Not really, but I love you-

He grinned cheerily, and she felt her heart stop.

"That's all that matters, right?"

Apparently so, when she wrapped in a firecracker of a kiss, and they sank beneath the water...

**O.O Aye, they did it!**


	6. I Love You More

A low moan escaped her, passion, unrestrained, unrequited freed from its bonds, exploded forth, as they came up for air, underwater.

He cried out in surprise, as she suddenly grabbed his face, kissed back, then began pulling at him.

Her hands ran slowly and lovingly over his back.

Eyes were warm and filled with love, for both of them.

His hands, trembling, highly nervous, suddenly snaked under her, and lightly grasped at the expansive cleavage their, cupping her breasts, accidentally pinching the nipples at one point.

She moaned into his mouth, and at this point, it felt like she was trying to reach the back of his throat with her tongue.

He squeezed in response, thinking this was what he was supposed to do, thoroughly molesting the fleshy mounds, making her moans a fierce husky groan, barely muffled in his mouth which felt raw from the passionate kissing, as he squeezed down on the tender skin, making her speed up against him

She suddenly released him, then undid the belt that held her slim hip hugger jeans to her body.

Pale lavender eyes glinted, as she kicked off the clothing, then attacked him once more with her lips, now clad only in her panties.

He had awoken something in her, a fierce love, that made her love him even more.

Her breasts bounced slightly, freed from their painful limiters, before she pressed herself against his chest...

She was suddenly aware that he no longer held her there, but instead, his hands had seized her by the waist, causing her to blush, then "Eeep!" in surprise, before he kissed her with a slow and deliberate passion.

If looks could make you cry, hers would, tears of happiness, that was the warm, loving look she sent him, then kissed him in turn with slow passion, as she expertly rolled him over on the ground, where her clothes lay.

He again groped her breasts, and she squeezed his shoulders in response, making him squeeze back, thoroughly molesting the fleshy mounds, making her moans a soft husky groan, barely muffled in his mouth once more, as she arched her back against him.

Continuosuly he squeezed down on the tender skin, making her speed up against him, as the last of their clothes fell to the ground, his hands finally releasing her sore chest, to caress her by the waist, a her legs locking round his back, pulling him deeper into her.

A simultaneous groan escaped them, as pleasure exploded in their bodies seconds later, then they collapsed to the ground.

Laughing, she hugged him, as he rose, and together, they melted into the embrace

He grinned, at a loss for words.

"Hinata...I-you-we-That was...

"Amazing... she purred, cuddling up to him, to lay her form across his chest, suddenly very, very tired, wantonly atop him.

"You said it...He panted, then reached for his tattered garments to lay over them.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Eh?" He yawned.

She giggled, then snuggled up against him.

"I'm happy."

"Hehehe. Me too....

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan?"

Her lips, soft and supple, against his, then her hair tickled at his nose.

"I love you." She spoke these words with great conviction, and what he did made her the happiest girl alive.

His arms moved to embrace her, pulled the shy Hyuuga into his chest.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan."

Trying times were ahead for both of them, but in this they believed, with the utmost certainty.

As long as they had each other, as long as they could lean on each other for support, as long as they were _there _for each other...

It would be allright.


	7. Passion

At some point, they had gone home.

Hinata however, didn't want to leave him. She, blushing madly, asked to _stay the night,_ despite the fact that her father was adamantly against it.

"I-Is th-that okay with you, Naruto-kun?"

He felt quite nervous himself.

True they had...well done it, but actually _sleeping together?_

Needless to say, it made him a bit nervous.

"Um...won't your dad get mad?"

She shook her head adamantly, stamping her foot as she did so.

"I don't care what he thinks!"

Her outburst came as more of a surprise to him than it did to her.

"Y-Yeah, I guess you can stay. I-It's kinda late though....

(Naruto's house)

His hand turned the knob.

"Sorry if its a bit messy."

Hinata however, was too wrapped up in the fact that he was still holding her hand. Even when they had woke up after having sex, she had maintained her composure, and dressed herself.

But now, that she was actually in his house, and that he was still holding her hand, their fingers fitting perfectly...

She fainted, just for a second, as so _very much_ had happened in so little a span of time.

"OI!"

She awoke in his arms.

"Gomen." She apologized.

--

They went to bed soon afterwards.

Hinata gave a happy sigh as she felt her eyelids begin to droop.

Naruto was already snoring.

Honestly, he made her so happy, she felt like she was going to cry .Scooting up a bit, she placed her head on his chest. The sound of his steady heartbeat filled her ears. She wrapped her arms around him, and blushed pink, as he too did the same. Even in his sleep, he was still there for her.

She as so _happy_...

--

He awoke with her nuzzled into his chest, eyes closed in blissful slimber. A slight, sleepy smile graced her angelic face. Her rich, navy blue hair hung partially into her eyes. He reached a hand across to brush the strands aside, parting the locks from her face.

In doing so, his fingers brushed against her forehead, stirring her slightly.

She crinkled her nose and scrunched her eyes in protest.

"Mm...Naruto-kun, stop it..." Came her sleepy murmur.

A small smile touched his face.

He leaned forward, and nuzzled his nose against her own.

"Sorry."

This caused her to open her eyes, those rich pearl orbs that had won his heart. She squirmed closer to him, pressing her well endowed form flush against his own.

Her hands snaked under his shirt.

Silently, he marveled at her bursts of confidence, which seemed to be surfacing more and more often. Especially when they were alone...

"Um...can we do it again?"

"Eh? Are you sure?"

A shy nod.

"Naruto-kun, I want to do it with you...I love you."

Their mouths met and Hinata started kissing him fervently. Her tongue begged him to open up and after Naruto recovered from his initial stupor he returned her passion and obeyed. Hinata's tongue entered his mouth, as they advanced and retreated fighting with one another, as each tongue sought to conquer the other. Hinata's hands moved to his face; as she gently caressed it before moving on to fist his hair.

Naruto's arms wrapped around her pulling her closer, as their battle of dominance continued, his left hand moved up and into her hair while his right moved down to her hips. His right hand hovered on her hips briefly and finally moved lower to her butt and playfully grabbed as much as he could squeezing gently. Hinata moaned lustfully at this action into their kiss and seconds later broke the kiss to catch her breath.

Both were panting and blushing, as they looked at each other. Hinata's chest was heaving and Naruto was once again mesmerized, as he watched her entrapped breasts rise and fall within her lavender bra. She realized where he was looking and she smiled shyly, before saying.

"Hey, my eyes are up here."

"Sorry," Naruto's blue orbs flicked up to meet her lavender eyes and she couldn't help but giggle at his rueful expression.

Hinata leaned over his face, her short hair falling around his face like a curtain. Her mouth stopped inches away from his and her eyes locked onto his, as she cooed.

"I-I told you before, I don't mind you looking."

Hinata knew she was blushing at her response and before she gave Naruto a chance to see, she closed the remaining distance and their mouths met again for their second act.

Naruto's right hand continually probed her body while he pushed himself up. Slowly he rose, with Hinata on top of him, to an almost sitting position with her still straddling him. He broke the kiss and she looked at him quizzically and whispered nervously.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing," he smirked as he flipped her over. "I just like to be on top, remember?" he grunted as his body hovered over her. His hands were placed next to her head and his knees had trapped her hips. Naruto's eyes took on a feral yet loving glint, as he stared down upon her.

Hinata bit the right corner of her lip and shivered in excitement, as she looked at him and felt like trapped prey. She looked at his body looming over him, it was intimidating but at the same time so arousing. Hinata licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together, as she felt the pressure in her core build further and hotter. Nervously her right hand went up to his cheek, as she watched him close his eyes and lean into her palm. Hinata's arm slowly moved higher until she placed her hand on the back of his neck. Naruto's eyes snapped open and she could see the passion raging within its blue pools. Hinata moaned loudly, as she pulled him down to her and their _third_ battle of dominance began.

Naruto tasted her mouth and savored it with each lasting second and tongue thrust. His eyes were closed and he felt his member slowly swell within his boxers. Naruto felt Hinata's hands travel smoothly along his back and down to his hips and he felt himself being pulled down to her. He obliged and slowly bent his arms, as he lowered himself on top of her. Naruto's swollen mount brushed against her trembling doors and she let out a short breathed moan.

Hinata's fingers clawed into his shoulder and her legs slowly parted. Naruto wanted to savor this moment and refused to lower himself all the way, as he quickly scooted forward on his knees so his hips were positioned above her stomach. He stopped his fight for dominance with Hinata's tongue and started kissing her neck before moving his mouth towards her left ear. Naruto breathed heavily and carefully licked her earlobe. Hearing her moan softly in response, he wrapped his tongue around it and sucked it into his mouth. Naruto switched from sucking over to playfully nibbling on the sensitive meat.

"N-Naruto…" she panted lightly and twisted her head and ear away from his teasing mouth.

He smirked and placed a kiss on her lips but pulled away, as Hinata tried to return it. Naruto shifted his weight more to his knees and he moved his head once again to her neck. He playfully traced kisses down the sides of her neck and stopped on her collarbone. Once there he kissed her and parted his lips slightly. Pushing out his tongue he ran circles on her skin before sucking on it. His left hand moved to Hinata's left breast and he carefully touched it. He tried kneading her breast but found it obstructed by her bra. Naruto grunted in frustration, as he returned his concentration to kissing the Hyuga woman.

Hinata felt his frustration at finding her bosoms contained and she knew that it had to go, but was too breathless at this point to tell him to take the bra off her. She felt him kiss his way into the valley between her breasts and she sucked in a breath. He briefly stayed there before he continued southward down to her stomach. Naruto continually planted soft and gentle kisses on her well toned surface rewarding the woman with goose bumps, as Hinata moaned while her hands shot up and stroked her lover's blonde hair.

Naruto felt Hinata's hands stroking and massaging his head and fisting his mane, as he traced around her belly button with his tongue. In between he placed delicate kisses while his hands rested on the mattress around her. Naruto felt her push his head to go lower, as he stopped and looked up into Hinata's pleading eyes. He swallowed away his nervousness and scooted further along her legs until his face was hovering over her treasure cove which was still covered by a pair of delicate lavender panties.

Naruto placed his hands on her knees, as he pushed her legs further apart and he gently started kissing her inner thighs. He slowly moved along them and stopped hesitantly at her panties. He could smell her juices emanating from her fiery core and he closed his eyes to inhale the intoxicating aroma. Naruto continued with his soft kisses and placed one kiss directly onto her panties over her core. He tasted her juices through the damp cloth and was surprised to find them sweet. Naruto kissed the spot again and pressed down with his lips more aggressively and he heard Hinata gasp.

Her legs snapped close, trapping him where he was as her back arched as pleasure ran up her spine. Hinata moaned his name in ecstasy and only opened her legs after her bout of pleasure receded. She felt him slowly prowl back up to her and she shuddered at every kiss he placed on his way. When his face came into view of her eyes, Hinata's hands cupped his face and pulled it to her own. Her mouth opened and she pulled him down for a kiss, as she slipped her tongue into his and resumed their dance.

Naruto's knees were straining and he lowered himself on top of her. His hard member brushing against her oversensitive covenant, as her high pitched moan reverberated in his mouth. Naruto broke for air and looked at his panting partner. He leaned back and slid his hands down to her chest. He hooked his thumbs under the straps of her bra and he raised a brow in an unspoken question.

Naruto watched Hinata nod frantically and rose up so he could reach behind her. His fingers made quick work of the release and helped the Hyuga woman out of the annoying bra. Tossing the garment aside, Naruto's hands reached for her fleshy mounds. Kneading and rolling her soft light brown tips between his fingers, Naruto was rewarded with more moans from his partner. He smiled and bent down to suckle her hardening nub, as his fingers continued to play with the other.

Naruto felt her nails dig into his skin with each new moan that vibrated through their mouths. He felt her hands slowly walk down the length of his spine and rest on his butt. A noisy snap followed by an irritating stinging around his waist that told Naruto what Hinata wanted him to do. He smirked while suckling and moved his hands down to his hips where Hinata's were resting. He took her hands into his and slid them under his boxers. Naruto heard Hinata whimper in surprise, as he slid his hands back out and left hers resting on his butt cheeks.

Being on top, Naruto knew he was in control and he shook with arousal when he felt Hinata's trembling hands slowly move from his butt around to his front. When she touched him he groaned and Hinata's hands quickly retreated. Frowning, Naruto stopped suckling and leaned back, as he looked at the quivering girl below him. Hinata's face had turned cherry red and she shyly looked away from him.

Naruto chuckled and saw Hinata look back confusingly at him, a small frown growing on her face as she did. Her lips parted as to speak but Naruto silenced her by placing his right index finger over her lips. He shook his head and smirked, as he slipped off the woman and positioned his face over her lower region. Naruto eyed up her frame and saw she was biting her lower lip in anticipation.

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto lowered his head and with his teeth he carefully bit down on her panties and begin to tug them down her long supple legs. He heard Hinata gasp in surprise and her hips moved rhythmically from side to side helping him slide her panties of her. Next he took off his own boxers and returned to hovering above her.

It was only their second time, and they were getting good at this.

--

(Hour later)

"YES NARUTO-KUN! OH KAMI, I LOVE YOU!"

Naruto could no longer hold back, as he felt Hinata explode all around him and he too shouted out:

"OH KAMI! HINATA-CHAN! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Naruto then erupted inside Hinata sending torrent after torrent of his seed into her. Hinata felt his warm essence wash over her, and this triggered a third orgasm within her, as she cried out a third time and reveled in the fact that it was Naruto's seed and _no one else's._

"YES NARUTO-KUN! OH YES, FILL ME UP, GIVE ME EVERYTHING!"

Their shouts were practically loud enough to wake everyone up that morning...

Naruto finally collapsed on top of Hinata breathing heavily, before rolling off to side and bringing his forearm to rest on his forehead. Both he and Hinata were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, as Hinata turned to her side and snuggled into Naruto and rested her head on his heaving well toned chest. Naruto gently kissed the top of her head.

"We should get going...

"Sleepy...She murmurred into his chest, holding him tighter.

He suddenly agreed with her.

"Well... I guess we can be late...

--

(Next day)

They had never mentioned that the mission involved hunting down S-class criminals!

Not to mention Kisame!

Currently, everyone else was previously engaged with another enemy. This mission had been botched from the start. Originally, it was supposed to be investigating a slave shipping route run by Akatsuki.

But when Naruto saw the slaves being mistreated...

Well, a battle had ensued.

Currently, they were still near the shore, and the fights were taking place both on the water and on land.

Ichigo however, did not take part, and instead watched intently from the ship, as he freed the slaves.

"Now, lets see what's so special about you."

Kisame had Naruto pinned under his foot, against a stone. He waited for a moment, but when no reaction came from the limp form of the warrior, he brought his blade down, _hard._

"Naruto!"

Hinata's Jyuuken violently smashed into Kisame's side, throwing him off balance.

With a cry of pain, the shark man staggered a step-

And swung at Hinata!

Unable to do anything but block, Hinata raised her arms.

She bit her lip as the blade raked across her skin, causing unimaginable pain.

"OI! Hands _off_ Hinata!"

A hand suddenly sprang out of the water!

Naruto had somehow gotten underneath Kisame, and now had him by the legs. Kisame wore a look of shock as he was yanked under violently!

Naruto appeared in his place a second later.

Not wasting a second, he picked up Hinata bridal style, and jumped back to the shore.

Hinata blinked in confusion.

How did he just do that?

Carefully, he set her down, but wrapped her in a hug seconds later.

Even in the heat of battle, the Hyuuga blushed, wriggling a bit in his grip, so as to make herself more comfortable. Its not that she was unaware of her comrades peril...

It's just that whenever she was with him, she forgot about everything else.

"I'm f-fine, Naruto-kun."

He pulled away for a second, stared at her tenderly-

And she gave a small "Eep!" As his lips met hers, not forcefully, but _tenderly_, softly, with delicate passion. Her heartbeat hastened, fireworkes exploded in her for what seemed like the millionth time. All this despite the fact that this was practically their hundreth kiss since they had become a couple.

But as he broke the kiss-

Blue eyes narrowed as he saw the shredded sleeves of her jacket...

And the blood that stained her tattered sleeves.

"Ah! Hinata, you're bleeding!"

"R-Really! I'm fine!"

He shook his head adamantly.

"Nuh-uh! Here-

He reached into his pouch, and-

Pulled out a rather familair jar of medicine.

Opening it, he frowned.

"Agh, I hope there's enough."

Hinata however, was staring at said jar with wide eyes.

"Is that...

A cheery grin covered his face.

"Yeah! Its that kickass stuff you gave back in the prelims! Its really saved my skin!"

Her face heated up as she felt his fingers delicately massaging the cream into her skin. She even giggled a bit, considering how lucky she was. Lucky and blessed to have such a kind and caring shinobi, not to mention her one and only love...

All to herself.

Contented, he closed the jar.

But noticed Hinata's dissapointed look.

"Um...

"Y-Yeah?"

She fidgeted a bit.

Naruto sucked back a thin line of blood from his nose.

Kami, she was so damn _cute_!

"C-Could we do something special after this?"

"Sure!" He understood that perfectly. "Wanna go to Ichiraku?"

She managed a nod.

She'd make _any_ excuse to spend time with her belove Naruto-kun.

Kisame appeared again before he could speak further.

Naruto struck!

Like a massive typhoon, he all but _exploded_ from the water, and dealt the enemy possible the hardest blow in his life, one that would have broken the neck of any ordinary man.

The resounding uppercut snapped itself into the shark man's jaw.

The strike carried them both into the air.

She wrung her hands in apprehension, as she watched the two combatants fly into the air...

But they stop at a pace, gravity taking over.

_'He's not floating!'_

Naruto flapped his wrists forcibly, lashing out to shove him upward. In doing, he exposed the bandages and chains wrapped around his arms. His kicks began to hasten.

_'More!'_

Straining himself further, he twisted lashed out in a one-two kick, that pushed _him _to the ground, but knocked his foe even higher.

Naruto landed in a crouch, and began handseals.

_'I can't stop here!'_

He bit his thumb, and ran a line of blood down the length of their exterior.

_'Here goes everything!'_

A red aura shimmered about him, pain exploded in his body, but power came with it, and he grit his teeth, as everyone gasped at the transformation.

Chakra, both red and blue now leaked from him, mixing into a deep, vibrant purple.

He sprang up!

Within a second, he was behind Kisame, having moved there instantaneously

He was _jumping._

Naruto thrust his arms around the man, and when that didn't hold him fully, the bandages/chains upon his wrists snaked around them both, followed by his arms, which he then locked in place, in order to hold fast his target.

"From here on, its all _original_!"

Their ascent halted, it soon became a _descent_, as Naruto made them spin, slowly at first, but then faster, faster, until you couldn't discern who was who, or which was which, that was how fast they were spinning.

The ground screamed up to meet them!

"PRIMARY LOTUS!"

At the last second, Naruto wrapped himself in the Kyuubi's cloak, and three tails surrounded him.

The two hit the stone like a _bomb, _sending dirt and devris every which way, along with a massive cloud of dust, as the midair fight had taken them to the shore, where the impact could be felt at its worst.

Naruto flung himself off Kisame immediately, and then limped out of the hole in the ground.

He was in pain, as the technique had taken its toll.

"Sonova bitch...

Hinata ran to him, stumbling, hopping over the stones in the water.

"Naruto!"

Kisame dissapeared into water.

"What?!"

Naruto could only gasp this, even as he felt Hinata's tender fingers on his face, gently shaking him to make sure he was alright.

Kisame looked down intently, as the blond crossed his arms before himself.

"What's he doing?"

Naruto grinned. _"Its over."_

He closed his eyes, ignoring the pain tearing towards him.

_'Hachimon Tonkou: Eight gates...._

_'First gate: Initial gate. Kai!_

Veins began to bulge from his forhead.

_Second gate: Heal gate. Kai!_

The veins deepened, and above him Kisame's frown turned into a scowl.

"Hmm?" His wounds, they're....

_Third gate: Gate of life. Kai!_

His skin was now a redish tint, but still he did not stop.

_Fourth gate: Gate of pain. Kai!_

The ground beneath him shook, and up on the boat, the water below began to bubble dangerously.

_Fifth gate: Gate of closing. Kai!_

A cloud of green light suddenly exploded around him.

Kisame gasped, as the water became hot to the touch. "What?!"

Five pillars of water shot up from the surface, a sign of the power Naruto was putting out.

_Sixth gate: Gate of Joy. Kai!_

Just as the water about him exploded outward, he roared!

His shouting echoed up to the sky, as the water moved.

Finally, he sucked in a deep breath, and screaming out one word.

"DIE!"

The water around Kisame turned to steam, forcing the shark man to leap into the air.

Leaving him _wide open_ for one, all out, all or nothing attack.

Naruto came at him like a beast!

He was as good as dead.

Everyone looked up from their own fights as Naruto, a blur of multi colored purple proceeded to pinball Kisame around. Like a rag doll, he succumbed to the attacks, unable to keep up with Naruto's enhanced speed. It was as if the boy was in ten places at once!

Lastly, he finished the combo with his best move-

"RASENGAN!"

Blood sprayed everywhere, and Kisame fell to the sea, headless.

Naruto fell to the ground in a heap, and Hinata ran to him.

"Did I win...?" He murmurred.

She hugged him, and smothered her love with kisses.

That was a yes.

Ichigo shook his head, as everyone had finished up the bandits by now.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."


End file.
